


Sonic and Amy Fight Eggman!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sonic fights Eggman with Amy!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Sonic and Amy Fight Eggman!

"Wow, you fight really well," Sonic said to Amy.

"You do, too!" Amy said to Sonic.

"Will you go fight Eggman with me?" Sonic asked. Amy blushed because she was really in a crush on Sonic and he didn't know it!

"Yes!" Amy said. "That would be amazing!"

"Yay!" said Sonic and then they went home to go get ready for the fight.

Amy picked out three hammers and then she picked the best one and took it. Then she went and bought a sandwich because she was hungry! Sonic went home and he got some rings. Then they met at the fight.

"There he is!" Sonic said. Eggman had a bunch of robots and they were attacking them so they started fighting!

"Wow!" Sonic said. "You're the best fighter!"

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy said. "You are the best fighter too!" Then they bashed the robots and destroyed them and then Amy ate the sandwich.

"Do you want some, Sonic?" Amy said. "Wow!" Sonic said. "Of course I will have some because I am hungry too!" He was hungry too!

So then Amy broke the sandwich in half and she gave him the other half. Tails made them another sandwich later too because they were still hungry.

The End


End file.
